Tainted
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Yet another story about Dimitri and Rose having a child, a daughter, but something is different. She's unique something happened that made her different from every other damphir in the world. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**My first VA fanfiction Yay!**

**Lissa: Yep, Gold does****n't own Vampire Academy.**

**Too bad.**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Rose's POV)

I stood in the kitchen drinking a glass of water like my life depended on it. Dimitri and I were on forced vacation after an incident. Abe had rented us a house in Baia so we could be where he knew where we were safe. I couldn't help but stop and set the glass down remembering the nightmare I just had as I felt the scar on my stomach that looked like I had been through a field C-section. Dimitri didn't seem to mind it but I did cause I felt horrible about it and myself. I jumped hearing a knock on the door. It was about 4 am by human time. The sun would be up soon which made me alert to what could be on the other side. I grabbed Dimitri's silver stake off the dining room table where we had left his before heading upstairs. I got to the door and froze hearing a crying sound on the other side. It wasn't like a woman or anything like that. I opened the door and looked down seeing a basket with a bundle that was crying. I didn't bother to look around as I picked up the bundle and brought it inside with the basket shutting and relocking the door.

"Dimitri!" I shouted. I heard a thud above me meaning I had scared him awake and he probably finally feel off the edge of the bed where I had left him when I came down to get a drink.

"What?" he asked when he finally came downstairs. I had gotten the crying bundle to stop crying and was now looking down at it in shock. "Roza, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone left a baby on our doorstep." I told him smiling to myself. As the ten month old held onto my finger tightly. She smiled a toothy smile at me. Dimitri had moved closer and he stood next to me. I felt his body stiffen.

"Roza. Her eyes." he breathed. Her eyes were red.

"I know but she hasn't tried to bite me which is probably a good sign." I replied.

"Roza, let's call someone and ask them to come look at her." he said. Then I looked at him.

"What do you see Dimitri?" I demanded. He looked at me and sighed.

"I don't know Roza. On one hand I see a child that is clutching my wife's index finger and watching her in amazement. On the other I see a child that if she grows up could be dangerous." he said.

"Fine call someone but in the mean time I'm gonna get Reyna something to help her sleep." I retorted walking to the kitchen.

"You named her!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. There's a letter in the basket. It's in Russian so I can't read it." I said. Reyna looked around her in awe. It was adorable to see and I ended up mashing up an apple from the bunch we had bought earlier that day. I was still feeding Reyna when Olena walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Dimka there is no way that this child is dangerous." she laughed. Reyna had apple all around her mouth as she shook her head.

"Nah!" she said. I smiled finding it was adorable.

"Mama! Don't side with her!" Dimitri said. Both of us chuckled as Olena grabbed a towel and started wiping off Reyna's face who scrunched up her nose in dislike.

"Dimka, eye color does not dictate the person. Look at her. Healthy skin color, no fangs; nothing to say she is a Strigoi." she said standing up as Reyna then yawned. I had been holding her in my lap. I stood up.

"I think we're gonna go to bed. Come up when you feel like it." I said kissing Dimitri before I headed upstairs.

(Dimitri's POV)

"Mother, how could you say that?" I asked. She shrugged at me.

"Dimka, how much do you love Roza?" she asked me as she started cleaning up the mess Roza had left.

"With all I am." I replied not sure where she was going with that question.

"When I walked in, the smile on her face was priceless. That little baby girl could heal that broken part of her heart. No woman can stand to lose a child. What they did to her Dimitri broke her. She is still yours but you two were supposed to have a child together." she said. I looked at the attempted applesauce Roza had made and smiled.

"So, you're telling me to let that child mend the wound in Roza and I." I stated.

"Yes. That little girl is a blessing. Accept that blessing." she said. She finished what she was doing. "I'll be back tomorrow with some stuff for her to play with. For now that bag I brought will help." she said as I followed her to the door.

"Thank you." I said managing a smile.

"Oh and it's odd isn't it. That baby is probably the same age as yours would be. Maybe... They never killed her/him Dimka. Maybe they kept her and one suddenly had a soul. He or she returned the baby but this could also be the ramblings of an aging woman." she said before leaving. I stood there in shock and speechlessness at what she said. I then picked up the letter and started didn't say a lot more than to take care of Reyna and keep her safe. I frowned, keep her safe? Safe from Strigoi was a given. I hadn't been one long enough to learn a lot about them except where safe houses and such were but I had heard rumors of a group of Strigoi that were called ancients. Killing no longer was their main focus they found a way to keep entertained though. I sighed running my hand through my hair before making sure everything was locked and all the lights turned off as the sun slowly started to rise in the distance. I headed upstairs to get some sleep. I'd call Sydney later and ask her to come over since she and Adrian were in Russia as well.

~Later~

"Awww, she's so aplorable!" Adrian said when they had arrived. I knew he meant deplorable and adorable together. Sydney smiled as she asked Roza if she could hold her.

"So what are you two doing here?" Roza asked.

"Dimitri called he thinks Sydney could answer a few of his questions. Wow, ya know she has a really pretty aura. It's like tinged gold but it's like a royal blue... Odd thing is it's not bright." Adrian said

"What?" I asked.

"Well, a child's aura is usually bright no matter what. As we age it might change in brightness or in cases with strigoi it'll disappear. Her's is... Between all that." he said as he gently grabbed her hand that had been raised to catch some of Sydney's hair that hung in front of her.

"Uwaaa..." Reyna said fascinated by Adrian now. She stared at him like a thief would a jewel.

"She seems fascinated by you." Sydney giggled.

"Who isn't?" Adrian grinned despite Roza's glare in my direction and the look she was giving the two.

"What questions?" she demanded.

"Ones that can be answered through a DNA test if you let me." Sydney said before giving Reyna back to Roza who now glared at me full on.

"Please Roza, for the sake of my curiosity let her take a mouth swab from her and us." I said. Roza realized what I was getting at and then nodded.

"F-Fine but if there is anything strange about her I don't care." Roza said. I nodded.

"Okay." Sydney said as she handed Reyna to me despite my look. I held Reyna in my arms and looked down at her. She then smiled up at me trying to reach for my hair. I felt a smile tug at me and I couldn't stop it as I had let her but then she touched my chin that had a light stubble on it on her way to grab my hair. She was now fascinated by it. I heard laughter and looked up at the three.

"What?" I asked.

"You two look so cute together." Roza said as Sydeny then held up two swaps looking at us.

"Open." she said. I opened my mouth and when she got the swab I ran my tongue along my cheek not liking the feeling it left. Reyna had the same reaction and if at all possible somehow she glared at Sydney for it.

"It'll take a few weeks and I think if Rose is fine around her nothing is terribly wrong. I think you're just afraid of what kind of dad you'll be." she said. Adrian then grinned a knowing smile.

"Alright. We'll see you two back at the court then." Rose said pretty much telling them to go away. Both of them left. Rose then turned on me giving me a death glare.

"What are you so afraid of?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I replied which was a lie.

"Dimka..." she sighed using my nickname. "You are. What are you afraid of?" she asked me again stepping closer to me and Reyna.

"That I'm not truly ready for being a father that... I don't know Roza... I'm afraid that I'll mess up." I said.

"You won't. You're way better than most men and I think she likes you. Look at her, she absolutely is fascinated by you." Roza told me. I looked down at Ryena and then at Roza. A smile grew on my face.

(Rose's POV)

Our vacation was soon over and when we got back to the court. Lissa was ecstatic about us having a child. She of course was going to start spoiling her despite the fact she was planning her wedding. Christian proposed finally and they were to be married in three months if nothing happened or changed which I hoped wouldn't.

"She's so adorable." Lissa said holding her. Again Reyna watched a moroi with amazement in her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what she saw. "So, Sydney said the results should be in soon. She says the elder alchemists want to take some blood to test it. No surprise there and I can already tell you something about her." Lissa said as she slowly grinned at me.

"What?" I asked still staying alert since I was on duty despite us being at a cafe at the Court. With other guardians around but still I didn't want to let my guard down especially since a few moroi had already given me the death glare over Reyna.

"She's gonna be amazing and beautiful as her parents." she answered.

"What are you a seer?" I asked laughing lightly.

"No she's not but I can tell you that cause if she really is yours and Dmitri's daughter she's gonna be a looker like her parents." Adrian said sitting down at the table as Sydney gave him a look of pure 'shut up Adrian' as she took a seat next to me.

"So?" I asked eagerly.

"Here you go. I know your hoping she is Rose but don't be disappointed if she isn't." she told me as she handed me a vanilla envelope.

"Hey the fact someone trusted me enough to put a child on my doorstep I'm surprised by that." I said before stopping looking at the envelope.

"I should wait until Dimitri is here." I said.

"Oh please don't. I wanna know, she wouldn't let me open it and sneak a peak. I personally wanna know before the cradle robber." Adrian said before wincing when his girlfriend dug her elbow in his side. I looked at Lissa who was busy making baby faces at Reyna who just kind of stared at her. I sighed and then opened it taking out the sheet of paper. I read it and then hugged Sydney feeling like I should cry.

"What?" I heard Adrian asked. The paper was taken out of my hand.

"Holy shit! She wasn't crazy!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Adrian!" I heard Lissa exclaim. Yep, I was missing nine and a half months kept in a hole by god knows who and the only thing I remember is being pregnant. Everyone thought I was crazy cause I would tell them Dimitri was the father. They thought that the worst had happened to me and that well, I had simply replaced the man who made me pregnant with Dimitri. The only one who believed me was Lissa and Dimitri but even he had some doubts.

"Hey, look who's walking this way." Sydney said and I looked behind me to see Dimitri. The cafe had a short fence around it that I then hopped and tackled my Russian god. Kissing him passionately.

"Roza. (kiss) Roza, (kiss) what (kiss) is it?" he asked between kisses and then he stopped me to look at me.

"She's ours. Our baby. I wasn't crazy." I started crying as I buried my face in his chest. He held me then saying nothing for a moment. I think he was just shocked.

"Hey, Rose... Can I have my guardian back?" Christian asked. "I realize that you just found out the greatest thing next to sex but he's still kind of on duty." he added. Dimitri stood up with me still in his arms. I looked up at him still wanting his reaction. He smiled lovingly at me.

"Thank god Roza." was all he said before kissing me softly. It held so much love and passion. "We really are a strange pair." he added. I smiled brightly knowing he was lost for words as much as I had been. I also then began to notice everyone that was around the cafe and us were staring. You know me though, I didn't care.

"I should call my mom and yours to tell them." I said letting go of him. He nodded unable to stop smiling. I think he was glad that our miracle had been real and that she had come back to us.

"I'll see you after work Roza." he said kissing me again before he followed after Christian. I went back to Lissa and took Reyna back. I kissed her gently petting her head that had a mass of dark curly locks on it. Her dark red eyes staring up at me as if wondering why my face was wet.

{about three months later}

"Dimitri! They're here!" I yelled at him as I answered the door. Today was Reyna's 1st birthday party. True she didn't have any baby friends since Lissa insisted that Sonya and Mikhail could take care of her instead of a daycare. Which they did. Sonya loved having her around since Mikhail was at work a lot. Though Reyna did come home covered in dirt cause Sonya would have her with her in their garden.

"And to think Reyna and I were going to eat the cake." he joked as they walked in. They being Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Sonya, Eddie, Mia and-

"Where's Mikhail?" I asked.

"Hans still has him in his clutches." Eddie told me.

"How could she eat the cake?" Christian demanded.

"Easy, I eat for two." Dimitri told him grinning. Reyna on the other hand had been staring at the cake.

"Wow Rose, that must make you the man if Dimitri is pregnant." Adrian joked. I glared at him halfheartedly.

"Come on lets light the candles and see what the little one got for her birthday~." Sydney said snatching Reyna away from Dimitri. The one year old giggled happily as Lissa came over and started making faces like she usually does.

"And to think, we'll probably be having one of those really soon." Christian said. Their wedding was next week.

"Expect to be ignored for a good several weeks." Dimitri chuckled as I came and stood next to him. Gently punching his arm at his comment.

"It was two."

"It was an eternity Roza." he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled despite the gagging noises Christian and Adrian made before Mikhail interrupted.

"Oh, so Sonya might possibly have her old job back finally." he said.

"What? But I thought she loved being here." I said realizing what this meant.

"I do Rose but I do kind of miss being a teacher. I'll be able to do that and teach any students who might have spirit." Sonya said. "And there is always the day care." she added as my nose scrunched up at the thought.

"I can't though. I've already had a few moroi mothers call me and tell me what'll happen if they see her. They don't like her just cause of her eyes and then... I had some kid ask me if she was a monster." I said leaning into Dimitri. His arms that were wrapped around my waist tightened. He didn't know that story.

"Well, you could always hire someone." Sydney said. Then I looked at Jill.

"What?" she asked.

"How long are you at the college during the day?" I asked.

"Um, til about 5 in human time. Why?" she asked.

"Want a job?" I grinned.

"I'm not good with babies though." Jill said.

"She's one. She's already learning to walk and things like that. It wouldn't be that hard. Either Dimitri or I would come home during lunch if we had a chance. She eats solid foods and besides look at her. Does she really look strong enough to hurt you?" I said hoping Jill would be my savior in all this. Then, the doorbell rang. Adrian was the one who answered it.

"Ah, hey Abe." he greeted. "Guardian Hathaway." he added. Dimitri and I looked at each other. No I did not forget to invite my parents. They were supposed to be half around the world. They walked into the apartment.

"Good to see you too." my father said happily. He looked at Dimitri and I.

"So, where's our granddaughter?" he asked grinning. Janine walked past him over to Lissa. I had told them everything the look of shock on my mother's face was expected but her words weren't.

"She looks so much like her father." she said smiling. Abe on the other hand didn't.

"Well that sucks I was hoping some of our family traits would be there." he said.

"Abe." she and I said together. There were some 'family' traits there. Dimitri had pointed them out. Reyna had a light tan complexion and she had my nose.

"So she's not as tan as I am but she has my nose." I told him.

"She smiles the same way Rosemarie did as a baby." she said smiling at Reyna. I was kind of surprised by it.

"Alright fine. You and I still need to go on that hunting- gah!" Abe was interrupted by the launch of the cake into his face. I then looked and gave Adrian a steely look. He just grinned at me. Dimitri gave him a look of thanks.

"I guess I better go wash up." Abe said and looked over at Reyna who was giggling and clapping her hands.

"Roza and I can go get another cake if you all want to stay and watch Reyna." Dimitri then suggested.

"Nah, I say we just open her presents and let it go. Ice cream is just as messy." Sydney giggled. We all looked at her and smiled. Guess Adrian was rubbing off on her in a good way then. So that's what we did, we took pictures of everyone helping Reyna open a gift. Lissa and Christian had got her a dress to wear. Adrian and Sydney had each gotten her something. Adrian gave her a one of those painting things for toddlers and Sydney luckily had just decided to get her a stuffed toy kitten. Sonya and Mikhail got her a little gardening outfit since she would be spending time with Sonya before she had to leave. Jill had gotten her a little rubber bracelet that she said would help her keep her hands out of her mouth. No more sucking on her thumb. My parents had gotten her a nazur just like mine and thank god she wasn't a teenager yet. My dad told us he had set up a bank account for her for when she got older. We all had ice cream, Reyna wore hers pretty much. After that everyone pretty much had to leave. I cleaned up and Dimitri gave Reyna a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

***edit: oh my god! Like half my chchapter was deleted!**

**Dimitri: yeah, no ****one even knew it was me.**

**Also I don't own VA!**

**Reyna: Review after please!**

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)  
The next four years went by pretty fast and yes they did have their up and downs. I think the worst down at this point was sitting waiting for a doctor to tell me why our daughter was having mouth pains. Losing and growing adult teeth wasn't supposed to be painful. It was a month after her fifth birthday. Soon we'd send her St Vladimir's to start kindergarten. Yes that's a normal kindergarten age. Roza was with Lissa overseas in Ireland since Lissa had business over there. I hadn't called her yet about what was wrong with Reyna. It started yesterday actually.

"Papa!" Reyna said running up to me as I walked in the door. She was wearing old clothes and now covered in paint.

"Hey sweetheart, why are you covered in paint?" I asked curiously.

"I was painting! Come see!" she said grabbing my hand. Jill just smiled and greeted me before going back to her textbook and studying. The floor had a paint catcher on it so as not to get paint all over the place. One day, I might hit Adrian for giving her the paints but at the moment I saw no reason to. Sitting on the easel was a picture, a crude one, of a blue bird.

"Whatcha think papa?" she asked me excitedly. She seemed very happy about the picture.

"It's really good sweetheart. What kind of bird is it?" I asked.

"A mockingjay!" she grinned at me. Then I noticed the DVD case sitting on the coffee table.

"Why Jill?" was all I could ask.

"It was her idea. She wanted to watch it cause all the other kids in her tutor class have seen it." Jill said as Reyna grabbed the glass of water off the coffee table and started drinking like her life depended on it. I looked over at Jill questioning since she was taking pediatric classes at the college.

"I don't know, I've already checked for everything it could be. Her throat looks fine and she doesn't have a sore throat. It's not swollen." Jill said. I nodded.

"Thanks for watching her Jill I know you probably have better things to do by now. Here." I said giving her her payment for babysitting.

"Actually I don't mind. I get my studying in and she gets to have a friend." Jill told me. Which kind of worried me. She wasn't the only damphir in a class with a tutor. Kaleb, Adrian and Sydney's son, was in it and he was a damphir as well. Melrose was also in that class, Lissa's and Christian's daughter, both of them a year or so younger than Reyna. Jill left after that and I started cooking dinner for us both.

"Sweetheart, is Jill your only friend?" I asked worriedly.

"Nu-uh. Kaleb and Mel talk to me all the time and they're my friends." she said. Gods she could avoid a subject like her mother.

"Are they your only friends?" I asked. This time I got her from the way she looked at the counter of the island she was sitting at.

"N- Yes... The other kids make fun of me." she mumbled.

"Why?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"They call me freak or monster cause of my eye color..." she answered. I felt like my heart would be ripped up just seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Why did I have to born different?" she asked me. I went over to her and sat down next to her giving her a one armed hug.

"You weren't sweetheart. You're normal." I tried to tell her.

"No! If I was normal I'd have eyes like you or mama!" she said her normally dark red eyes flashing a brighter color with her anger.

"Sweetheart. You're special, being normal is over rated and you have so many people who love you." I told her. She calmed down a little at that.

"So- So it's okay?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart it is. You're an amazing person as it." I told her gently petting her head. I smiled as I said those words and she smiled at me.

"Papa, can I get a glass of water?" she asked.

"Yeah, how many have you had now?" I asked getting up and getting her a glass.

"Um...since lunch...about maybe ten." she said. I stopped and looked at her knowing she was downplaying the number. I still let her have another glass. Dinner finished, I helped her with some homework and we started watching a movie. Of her choice, not mine, she chose True Grit. I personally enjoy the older one better than the newer one but to each his own. Reyna ended up falling asleep curled up in my side. I waited till the end of the movie to move her to her bed. It was then that Christian called asking if he could come over. I looked at the time and told him he could. We were sitting in the living room having a good laugh about something when Reyna came out to the living room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked setting my beer down. It was my only one.

"My teeth feel weird." she said sleepily. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked. She nodded as I picked her up. "I'll make an appointment with Dr. Hienrich in the morning okay. We'll see what he says." I told her. Stall Hienrich was a dentist and he'd be the guy we go to if anything was wrong with her teeth.

"Хорошо папа (Okay papa)." she mumbled laying her head on my shoulder.

"Want something to help you sleep?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'll be vine." she said as she drifted off to sleep. I put her back to bed.

"That's odd don't you think?" Christian asked as I sat back down.

"What?" I asked.

"Her teeth hurt and she's been drink an enormous amount of water. Something seems odd about that." Christian said.

"But the water seems to quench her thirst. Besides, whose ever heard of a damphir who has to drink blood? I retorted.

"Yeah." Christian said glancing at the time and stood up with a yawn. "But who also ever heard of a damphir child with red eyes Dimitri?" he asked. I stopped thinking about that.

"It's getting late and we both have to be up early." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, if it gets worse. Take her to the hospital. Not a dentist and if she grows fangs and has to drink blood as a daily thing but still able to eat normal foods. I told you so." he said before leaving.

ублюдок был прав. черт его!

The next morning in the middle of a meeting my phone started to ring. Reyna knew only to call if it was bad or one of us was late picking her up from school. I was forced to excuse myself with many glares and a few knowing smiles plus chuckles from those who seemed to understand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Guardian Belikov yes?" the voice asked. I recognized it as her tutor.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Um, I was calling to let you know that I had Reyna sent to the clinic. She fainted in the middle of the lesson today-" anything else she said was drowned out by fear taking over. Damphirs didn't faint, they didn't get sick unless they had been drained of blood.

"Thank you." I simply said as I hung up. I quickly told a guardian that I was leaving and tell Lord Ozera. I ran for the hospital. Everything was a blur after that. I think I yelled at a nurse, possibly cursed at a doctor in my native tongue for not giving me a straight answer and finally was asked to take a seat by two guardians who worked there as security.

So now here I've sat for twenty minutes waiting for someone, anyone, to tell me what was wrong with my daughter. The two guardians still watching me as a doctor walked up to me.

"You must be Reyna Belikov's father yes?" she asked almost want to make sure I was who I said I was. I nodded as I stood up.

"Is she okay? What happened? What's wrong?" I started bombarding her with questions all of which the moroi woman seemed to listen to.

"She's perfectly fine now. She-"

"Now?!" I asked worry and fear gripping at me once again. She gave me a look that told me I should keep my voice down.

"Yes, now. She was never in harms way. She was anemic when she came in." she continued.

"H-How?" I asked.

"That's the thing I was about to ask you Mr. Belikov. Has she had any profuse nose bleeds that lasted for a long time?" she asked.

"No, she's healthy through and through." I frowned. What did that question have to do- oh дерьмо. "Are you trying to say my daughter needs blood... Like a- moroi?" I asked.

"I truly don't know but we start giving her blood through an IV. So far, she's responding well. Mr. Belikov, I'm asking these question to figure out how she could lose so much blood." she said. "Is there anyone you leave her with that would-"

"No." I interrupted her knowing the question. "None of them would do that to her. Jill is her babysitter and there is her tutor. That is the only people we leave her alone with since Sonya Karp went back to St. Vladimir's." I said.

"Right, is there-"

"No. Again no. She's not being abused unless it's by her classmates but I don't think they're old enough to start that kind of bullying or even attempt it." I told her glaring slightly.

"Mr. Belikov. I understand that you are a guardian but I need to ask these questions. Did you know she has fangs?" she asked.

"What? No she doesn't." I retorted.

"Yes she does Mr. Belikov." she replied calmly.

"That would mean she'd have to be a moroi or a... Strigoi." I retorted.

"I've already sent samples to the lab. I can tell you she's more damphir though. Mr. Belikov, did anything happen to her when or before she was born?" she asked.

"To be honest, you'd have to talk to her mother when she and the queen come back." I told her. She nodded.

"I'll let you see her now." she said leading me to her room. I sat down next to Reyna as she stirred.

"Papa?" she said looking at me. I could see her fangs when she spoke. "Papa! Y-You're supposed to be at work!" she exclaimed sitting up.

"Sweetie, they called me when you fainted... How are you feeling?" I asked. I could see the red in her eyes. Not as dark as it usually was but not as bright as her ruby colored eyes. Hunger, it read so clearly in her eyes.

"I- I don't know." she mumbled looking at the bed sheet. I then sat on the edge of her bed.

"We'll figure it all out. Everything is going to be fine." I said.

(Rose's POV)

Never had I wanted to kill Dimitri as much as I did at this moment. How dare he not call me the moment he found out our daughter was in the hospital. I opened the door to our apartment and threw my stuff on the floor at the door. Shut it and I walked to our room. I saw Reyna sleeping in her bed as I passed. I walked into our room. I picked up my pillow and threw it in his face. He sat up with a jolt at the rude awakening.

"Roza-"

"Oh no, no Roza. Mama bear is what I am right now. How dare you not call me right away!"

"Roza."

"No! Now I have to go see another shrink about everything now!" i exclaimed.

"Roza, she just got to sleep." Dimitri said. I froze. "She just wants to talk about what happened cause Reyna has to drink blood." he said.

"What?" I asked having not known that.

"She can have normal foods but she has to have blood at least once a day. Like a moroi." he told me. I opened my mouth to speak and say that was ridiculous. Then there was a scream.

"Mama!" Reyna exclaimed running into the room and hugged me. She buried her face into my stomach. She was crying. Dimitri and I looked at each other.

"It's ok sweetheart." I soothed rubbing her back.

"I had a really bad dream." her voice muffled.

"Why don't you tell us about it." I told her. She then shook her head.

"Reyna, it's okay." Dimitri said.

"No." she said being stubborn. I sighed and reluctantly was willing to let it go for now. Then I heard a beeping sound and noticed Reyna wearing a watch. I was gone two days and something bad happened. The alarm on her watch was probably to remind her and us that she needed blood.

"I-I'll get all by myself." Reyna said stopping the alarm and left the room.

"Can we still send her to the school?" I asked quietly. Dimitri nodded and I felt myself smile.

"Yes, I already have it all set up. Her teachers will be informed and the headmaster will be the one to take her to get blood. If students start asking questions then Reyna already has a story she wants to tell them." he said. I then walked over to him and hugged him.

"What would I do without you?" I mumbled.

"I believe you'd be lost by now." he said. I smiled softly and looked up at him before kissing him. He replied and deepened the kiss. I moaned softly having missed him.

"...we should wait until she's gone." he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I know." I replied kissing him again.

* * *

**Tell me how I'm doing so far and yes you may ask question.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Yay! Read, enjoy & review!**

**Reyna: Please! Gold doesn't ****own VA.**

**Nope.**

**Also to all the people that Reviewed thanks so much! And for one reviewer, the answer to your question is in this chapter.**

* * *

(Reyna's POV)  
~Ten years later~  
Combat classes happened to be my favorite time of the day. Truly it was, any anger that had built up I got to beat on a fellow classmate to get rid of it. Yes I know that's not what that is for but still. Could you really blame me when I had classes with Richard Zelkos. Jesse Zelkos's son and to put it in the nicest way possible like father like son.  
"oomf!" Kaleb's grunt as I flipped him onto the ground brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Belikov! Try not hurt the prince!" Jason joked.  
"Sorry Kal." I said helping him up.  
"Did you really have to flip me?" he asked.  
"I wasn't thinking." I replied.  
"I could tell. Alto looked ready to yell at you...ow, seriously do you like secretly have man muscles we can't see?" he asked holding his wrist now.  
"No, I'm all woman Kal." I joked with a quick laugh.  
"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I sprained something just trying to block you." he retorted.  
"What? When was that?" I asked.  
"I dunno probably when you became robo combat master. Where do you go when you get in a fight?" he asked me.  
"My own little world I guess. Full of rainbows, sparkles and unicorns." I replied sarcastically. I did go into my own little world but it was different. It was like the outside world didn't exist when I did.  
"Ivashkov! Belikov! Back to work!" Guardian Stan Alto said. Yep, he was still here. So was Alberta but he and I butted heads more often than he and my mother did.  
"Jeez, you'd think we were prisoners." Kaleb mumbled. I just shrugged and then grinned.  
"Hey... You're in those royal cliques right?" I asked.  
"No, oh hell no. I am not helping you get whatever revenge you want on Zelkos." he replied.  
"Beli-" Alto was about to shout at me again just as the bell rang. Saved by the bell. I quickly ducked into the girl's locker room before he could corner me to talk to me about how I shouldn't have been standing around. Hey normally I was quite studious but today... Today some evil part of me was loose and wanting to do some damage.  
"Hey beautiful." a familiar voice said after I came out. His arm wrapped around my waist.  
"Vlad, still alive I see." I joked. He really truly was a moroi with no magic. So he took the combat classes and he was also my boyfriend. Why would a moroi date me the weird girl who had red eyes? I asked myself the same question. St. Vladimir's had been his home since he was orphaned here not long after he was born. Funny huh.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he chuckled as he kissed the top of my head. God he was freakishly tall.  
"Oh, so did you hear. We're going on a field trip to the human side of life." he said.  
"Wha? Everyone?" Kaleb asked.  
"Yep." he said.  
"Cool we should go find Melrose." I said and then my cell phone alarm went off. I then shut it off. "So uh, actually I'll meet you guys in class later." I told them.  
"I'll come with you." Vlad told me as he followed after me. I looked at him thankfully. He was the only one in the whole school who knew.  
"Uh, alright. I guess I'll go find Mel then!" Kaleb called after us. The whole blood thing I was actually really ashamed of. The fact I needed it like a moroi made me think I was weak. It's not a normal guardian thing. True I could go longer than a moroi without blood but it still took a toll on me.  
"Ah, Reyna. How was class?" Alice asked smiling happily when she saw me after we were let into the feeder room. I couldn't help but smile as well.  
"Pretty good." I replied sitting down next to her.  
"You don't look very hungry." She stated.  
"Yeah but I have a system I have to stick to." I replied. She nodded as I took her wrist and bit into it. She really was different, her blood held a weird taste to it that I could never place. It wasn't weird bad more like good. I didn't take a lot seeing as I wasn't very hungry but if I didn't eat the red in my eyes would get brighter. I finished and again I was disgusted with myself. Sure she was in a drug induced heaven but me... I had to live with the fact that I did that. I turned away and saw Vladimir staring at me.  
"W-What?" I asked.  
"Nothing, just kind of jealous of Alice." he grinned.  
"It'll never happen." I told him as I remembered to wipe off my mouth.  
"Maybe someday." he told me. I blushed realizing what he wanted.  
"It's wrong." I mumbled.  
"No... I remember the taboo only working one way. I can't drink from you, no rules against you doing me." he said stepping closer. I blushed and started for the dorms to grab our stuff for the two week field trip. No way, no way was I gonna let him find out about the dreams I had where I did drink his blood. He followed wrapping his arm around my waist.

(Rose's POV)  
"I can't believe they're gonna be in a National Park for two weeks! Where is this "cabin" at anyways?!" I asked Lissa as she calmly drank her afternoon tea. I glared at her wondering how she could be so calm about this.  
"It's Yellowstone. Nothing bad can happen." she stated.  
"Oh? That's supposed to make me feel better. The most visited place in the world for humans is where they decided to have an outdoor lesson." I retorted bitterly. Maybe I was just jealous that they were going and I've never been. I asked Eddie if they did anything like that after Lissa and I had runaway from St. Vladimir's but he said no. Hesitantly.  
"It's a remote part of the park. It's a science school or it was. Six guardian teachers and 4 moroi teachers are going to be there. The only people that could possibly see something are night hikers if there are any but the lie is that it's three astrology classes from three separate high schools." Lissa explained setting down her cup.  
"Still, I just get a bad feeling." I sighed.  
"Reyna will be fine, she may be a Hathaway but she's also level headed like a Belikov." She smiled at me. I smiled at that since it was true. Reyna had her wild moments but she never got out of control like I had once done. She was top of her class every year.  
"Now Kaleb and Melrose are another story." I chuckled. Lissa gave me a hard look. All the juniors were going. Those two were a year below Reyna so they had to stay behind.  
"They'll survive two weeks without her. Now, it's getting late. You should go home and get some rest." she told me. I would have argued but Dimitri had the night off and I wanted to spend a night with my Russian god. I grinned nodding.  
"See ya in the morning." I told her before I headed back home. When I walked into the apartment Dimitri was cooking dinner.  
"Smells good." I said hanging up my light jacket and taking off my shoes at the door.  
"I figured you'd be hungry." he chuckled.  
"Thanks, so what'd you do today?" I asked walking over to him. Standing on tiptoe and kissing his cheek.  
"Well, did morning patrol and then spent the day cleaning and catching up on some reading." he told me as he turned his head and captured my lips with his. I melted at that pressing closer to him. I pulled away and looked up at him.  
"Think we could put dinner on hold for an hour? I need to take a shower." I said stepping away with a seductive smile.  
"Why would- oh." he said at first confused but then realization hit him. He put a lid over the skillet to keep what was almost finished warm as he then put it in the oven. Tgen turning off the stove before he followed me to the bathroom. Dinner didn't actually happen because from the shower we went to the bed. I fell asleep cuddling up to him, my legs tangled with his and my head on his chest. My mind drifted to that day as I slept.  
~flashback/dream ~  
I threw up for the umpteenth time that week. I was glad I had made an appointment with a doctor. Dimitri was already at work as I got dressed and ready for the appointment. I sat in the waiting room nervous as ever. What if Lissa had been right, what if something was wrong with me? What if- No, it was impossible. There was no way I could be pregnant but according to everyone who had been and I talked to. The signs pointed towards it. I couldn't be though. No way, I had only been with Dimitri. Only him. It was impossible.  
"Mrs. Hathaway?" a nurse said walking up to me stirring me from my thoughts.  
"Y-Yes?" I said. Why she called me Mrs was weird. Yes Dimitri and I had married last year after I turned 20 but I still kept my last name. I could take his name but somehow it felt weird to even do so. Lissa had married us using spirit for a binding ceremony. It was kind of cool according to Adrian. Our auras' had synched twisting together as the magic twisted around our hands forming an unbreakable chain to bond our souls. Lissa had found it in a book and somehow convinced us to try it.  
"Will you follow me? The doctor is ready to see you." she told me. I stood up and followed her. After being poked for blood and along with another bodily fluid that they apparently needed. I sat in a chair opposite the doctor as she asked me when my symptoms started. I told her about half a week ago. She asked if I had had my cycle. I thought about that and then shook my head answering that it would start for a few weeks now. She nodded taking a few notes.  
"I see, now. Um, is it Hathaway or Belikov?" she asked looking at the paper I had filled out a moment ago.  
"Uh, sometimes both." I admitted noticing what I had signed. I smiled at myself.  
"Well, either way Mrs. Belikov the tests should be back in just a moment. So far everything you told me, the sickness and strange cravings, how certain foods smell disgusting would all point to a pregnancy. So now I must ask if you and your husband had a surrogate father?" she stated.  
"No! I would never think to do that to him. We had talked about it once and neither one of us was comfortable with that thought so I would never sleep with anyone but him." I told her angrily. I had mood swings all the time but what I did next shocked even me. "I couldn't imagine doing such a thing to him no matter how much he would want a family." I said softly as tears stung my eyes. She looked at me evenly as I quickly wiped them away as a soft ding sounded from her computer stating she had an email. I heard a click and then nothing.  
"Mrs. Belikov. I was just emailed your results and you are indeed pregnant." she said. I then looked at her in shock.  
"How?!" I demanded standing up. "C-Can you tell if- oh my god..." I whispered as I carefully sat back down.  
"How is definitely the question." she said. "But still congratulations." she added smiling. I smiled back as joy surged through me. I thanked her and left. On my way back home though I couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed. Here at the court, a safe place, it seemed weird for such a thing to happen. I turned looking around before I shrugged it off. Which was bad, I was so high on happiness I never noticed the threat till it was too late. I was grabbed behind and the old chloroform cloth over the mouth trick worked on damphirs too. I passed out but not before struggling and hearing whoever held me groan in pain when I elbowed them in the groin. Yeah it had been guy. When I woke up my hands were bound and I was blindfolded. I lifted my head some as I moved my hands.  
"Ah, she moved." I heard a female voice say.  
"Good, go get him. He'll want to know. If what we were told was right then we have a pregnant damphir to test this on." a male voice said. It sounded familiar but my mind was still too fuzzy to make sense of it. I heard a door creak open and then slam shut. I felt someone grab my chin lifting my head up. The hand was cold.  
"I would so love to drain you but unfortunately he has plans for you." the male said. I tried to think of where I knew the voice from but then the door opened.  
"Nathan." another male voice said in a scolding tone. This one sounded raspy and oddly old but the chill that was sent down my spine was not a good feeling. I felt sick and that I was in danger when I heard the name. The hand let go,of me.  
"What? Can't I talk to her?" Nathan demands with a hiss. I shuddered with fear. I had been kidnapped from the court and given to Strigoi.  
"No, we need to start giving her the blood. Make sure she won't move or fight back. Drug her if you have to. This will work." the unkown male said. Then there was silence but I could hear whispers and shuffling. Soon I felt something poke my arm before I could move to fight back. My head grew fuzzy and my throat was dry. Suddenly I felt something at my lips and a liquid. It tasted wrong, I couldn't fight back as my head was forcibly tilted back so the liquid could go down. There was a metallic taste to it. Then I blacked out at the shock of realizing they had forced me to drink blood from a cup. What kind of blood I didn't know but I had a queasy feeling it wasn't good. I was forced awake after how long I didn't know.  
Then the process was repeated. Just as my strength came back it was gone. At the end I sat back against the wall. My hands still tied behind my back. I didn't care. I just wanted the blindfold removed. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to tell Dimitri the news. I knew the room was empty. I slowly forced myself to stand and walk along the wall. I then squatted down to get my arms in front of myself stepping through them. I shakily lifted my hands to my face and pulled off the blindfold. I looked around as my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. I sucked in a breath putting a hand over my stomach. It looked like a cell in a psyche ward.  
"No, no, no." I said as I looked at the door. I had to find a way out. I heard the jingle of keys. I hid on the other side of the door as it opened blocking whoever opened it wouldn't see me at first. I clenched my hands into a fist before coming around the door to attack. Throwing a punch at the person who had entered. I winced when it felt like I hit a wall. The figure did budge as they stumbled out. I didn't stop to see if they were okay as I ran hearing a shout. Not that I got very far cause soon I was grabbed from behind.  
"Oh, so close blood whore." Nathan hisses in my ear. Then the world went dark.  
~pause~  
(Third Person POV)  
Rose tossed and turned in the bed as the dream/flashback took the turn for the worst.  
~unpause~  
Nine months. I was in a cage for nine months and by now I could hardly move. Nathan and the other strigoi had forced blood down my throat after Nathan had captured me and chained me to a bed in a room. I still didn't find out where it came from. The only female strigoi there it seemed like came in more often. I think she had once been a nurse cause she knew what she was doing. That morning was different though. I felt pain shoot up my spine. It wasn't like what she had explained, in a scale of 1 to 10 it was 40. A scream ripped from me and everything became a blur. The female strigoi burst in along with Nathan. I could hear them talking but I couldn't make sense of it. The pain was excruciating but only got worse.  
"Don't push." was the words I made out but as minutes ticked by the urge to push got worse. I tried only to end up in more pain than before. Nathan then held me down as the female strigoi gave me something for the pain. She pushed my shirt up off my swollen stomach. I felt a cold wetness there, a slight numbing feeling and then nothing.  
~End~  
I sat up gasping holding my stomach as Dimitri sat up with me rubbing my back soothingly. I hadn't had such a long dream in a such a long time. That part though. The feeling of being torn from the inside. I had had it almost every night for a month before Reyna showed up on our doorstep. It was human authorities that had found me. I had been kept in an abandoned psychiatric hospital. My screams had been heard through the walls that morning. I was a mess of blood, sweat and tears when they found me. The female strigoi had done a c-section. My baby was gone and any trace of my kidnappers. Of course, Sydney had been on the lookout for me to turn up because I had been so in and out of it for so long and so much she couldn't find me using her human magic. Dimitri and her were the two to show up at the hospital. They had me transferred to the one at the court. I cried for the first time in forever it seemed like clinging to Dimitri that day. Now I hugged him.  
"I'm going to call our daughter." I said getting out of bed.  
"They're already on the road." Dimitri said motioning to his phone that was on the nightstand next to him.  
"Damn it. I was gonna tell her no bringing back a pet." I said. He just hugged me knowing better by know to not ask me about the dream. He already knew what it was about.

* * *

**Sorry about the format. I use my phone to type a lot of stuff sometimes and it messes with the formatting. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another update and I do think by now it's obvious that **

**none of us own VA right? XD**

* * *

(Reyna)

Somehow the novices and the moroi students of the freshmen class managed to fit on one bus. It was kind of cool actually. Two weeks, six guardians and 4 moroi teachers to keep track of about 40 plus students. Yep this was going to be a fun two weeks. I laid my head in Vlad's lap as I read a book. I loved scyfy and mystery. Vlad loves his video games though.

"What's the book about?" Vladimir asked me. I paused and looked up at him through my charmed glasses to make my eyes look they were a rich milk chocolate brown.

"Clones being used for body parts." I replied smiling softly. He chuckled.

"I heard your dad loves his westerns. It's amazing how you chose something completely opposite." he said leaning in and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Eww! Guardian Petrov! The strigoi and the magic less freak are kissing." Richard said standing in mock disgust.

"Mr. Zelkos if you insist on making rude comments than you may move. Belikov, sit up straight please." Alberta said. I grumbled and did so glaring at Richard. He just had a smug look on his face as he sat down. This was going to be a tough couple weeks if he was going to do this to us. During the day we novices would be working on tracking and things like that, basically what humans would learn in hunting programs.

I sighed and laid my head on Vladimir's shoulder. As my own weird sleep schedule started taking over. I never slept a full eight hours maybe about half that nowadays. Soon something seemed to overtake me. It was a dream yes but it wasn't normal. Great grandma could do it too when I had told her about my dream about us visiting her, grandma, my aunts and my cousins. This was one of those times but it was flashes of images. I heard it though, screeching tires, breaking glass, excruciating pain and screams. The last thing I saw was bright red ringed eyes. I bolted up from Vlad's lap where he apparently had let my head fall. I gasped breathing hard, my hands feeling clammy as I noticed I was sweating. I also noticed everyone was staring at me those that hd probably been near me and sleeping. The window shades had been pulled down by now cause of the rising sun.

"Back to sleep all of you!" Alberta snapped at as she walked over looking at me in concern. I licked my lips my mouth and throat feeling dry. "What was that all about Reyna?" she asked. She only used first names if she was worried.

"N-Nothing, just a bad dream." I replied evenly.

"What about?" Richard butted in.

"Spiders." I said glaring at him. He paled obviously having been told the story about his dad being forced to see spiders when he pissed off Aunt Lissa. I smirked lightly before rubbing my throat. I swallowed. Alberta knew the sign and left to go talk to the driver obviously.

"Okay, students. We're gonna be taking a stop. Any moroi student who is hungry raise your hand." she said. About half of them and their case hungry meant they needed blood. Under the school bus was quite a few giant coolers. Well, four to be exact. Two held blood bags since they couldn't bring feeders on a school trip like this and the other two held real food for us damphirs.

The bus made a stop at a rest area that was empty. Any humans were probably already gone and hopefully none would show up. They all got off the bus needing fresh air. Alberta kept me on the bus for a moment so I could get some blood. None of the students were supposed to know save for Kaleb, Melrose and Vlad who found out by accident. Kaleb and Melrose stayed at the school since they were a year younger than me. I got off the bus after eating and wandered around. I loved the sun, it was a really great thing. Mom would say I got that from her since she loved being in the sun as well. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Hey." Vlad said hugging me from behind. I jumped slightly.

"Don't do that, I was thinking." I said lightly elbowing him in the stomach. He chuckled as he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I just thought you need some company while you did your sun worship." he told me. I smiled happily. Vlad really was a nice guy. Being abandoned by his parents and raised at an academy. Only to find out that he'll never be able to use magic. I think if anyone else had been him, they'd hate the world for their life. Not him. He went to church kind of making me go with him. He trained hard so he wouldn't be seen as weak. Hell, he was a better fighter than I was.

"Well, I guess I could use some." I said with the smile still there.

"Seriously, don't you have any respect for yourself Vladimir?" Feria, a female moroi, asked. I glared at her since Vlad had chosen to date me. She, Richard and a few others wanted to make my life a living hell for it. Feria above them since I think she wanted to date Vlad but he kind of made it clear he didn't like preppy bitches. She thinks I stole what was "hers" to begin with.

"Sure I do Feria, enough respect for myself to not date the school slut that's fucking Richard." he stated. I glanced at Vlad very proud of him for using such language. Feria glared at me though like his attitude was my fault. I just smiled brightly at her.

"What can I say? I rubbed off on him." I told her with a shrug as I laced my fingers in his and got back on the bus with the other novices.

"You are a horrible person." he stated as we sat down.

"I'm not the one who called her a slut." I retorted quietly as everyone started back onto the bus. The rest of the bus ride was uneventful until we got to Yellowstone. The moroi were looking out the windows practically gawking at the humans.

"And they say we need real- really Vlad?!" I said as he gawked at some human girls that waved at the bus. I hit him on the arm with my book. He jumped now looking at me.

"I swear I wasn't oogling." he said pleadingly as I glared at him.

"Right." I said leaning back in my seat getting the feeling this was going to be the start of a very 'fun' two weeks. If that, I could see me getting sent home within the week for hitting Feria. The bus continued on turning down a beaten up road that lead to an old looking rundown cabin. Old looking, yes. Inside was probably set up like a five star resort. I noticed backpacks sitting along the cabin's side. There was enough for every novice.

'Aw, man- here I was hoping for indoor sleeping.' I thought. The bus came to a stop and Alberta was up telling us, the novices, to get ready for some hiking. Stupid moroi get to practice magic and whatever else while we have to hike twenty miles or something like that. During the day and try to sleep at night. I was right, this was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another update and yep. I still don't ****own VA**

**Also, Reyna has the same power as Yeva. Dreaming to see the future, but no one except Yeva knows that Reyna has dreams like these. It's not exactly like she has magic that she actually controls.**

* * *

(Reyna)

"Move it novices!" Alberta's voice cut through my thoughts of bitterness. We were all tired from hiking. It was about midday in human world and already we had been away from the cabin for three days. Mum and Dad took me camping once. The stuff we did, I will /never/ ever do again. Not only that but I was starved for real food. REMs that humans ate were horrible but I discovered the beef stroganoff with potatoes was amazing. As was the blueberry cheesecake.

We kept walking as the cabin came back into view. I heard a murmur of relief around me. I smiled slightly loving the idea of a shower. We all walked inside the cabin after reaching it, found our rooms and being one out of five female novices who took over the shower. The moroi were out seeing the park and probably learning how to use their magic. After my half hour or so long shower I walked back into my room. Glad I got one to myself just like back at the academy. The headmaster didn't trust me sleeping in the same room as another girl. I sighed sitting on the bed as my phone that I had turned off for the three days started going off. I read the text messages from mom and dad. I had a voicemail from grandpa. He liked to call and make sure I was okay. That and he kept an eye on Vladimir and I since he found out we were together. Mum and dad didn't know which is the way I wanted to keep it. Dinner was going to be done soon so I got dressed and headed to the lounge. Usually I'd ignore people who were whispering about me thinking I couldn't hear them but I could. I saw, heard, smelt, and tasted better than normal damphirs. I stopped hearing the word monster. I glanced over at a few moroi students who now saw I had entered. I got a bad feeling from their looks.

"Hey look, the real life bloodsucker is here." Richard said walking up to me. I looked around for Vlad or anyone who I knew would stand up for me. None of them were in there. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Richard.

"I'm sorry I think you're mistaken. I don't drink blood." I lied smoothly. The smirk that was on his face grew.

"I think that picture on the screen would disagree." he stated motioning to something behind me. I then looked at the screen behind me. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. Sitting there was a picture of me, Alberta and the blood bag she had given me when we were on the bus. I turned back to Richard lost for words.

"Aw, look, the blood sucker is lost for words for once." Feria said. I closed my mouth grinding my teeth together. Why? Why couldn't I have been normal?

"Yeah, be careful though she might snap and drain us." Richard said. "Or worse, turn out to be a killer like her daddy used to be." he added. Something inside me started to break.

"Or worse, a bloodwhore like her mother." Feria said. The thing inside me kept breaking slowly crawling free as I shook with anger.

"Wouldn't matter anyways. She's probably going to end up like her whore damphir aunts." Richard said turning and walking away to head to dinner. I heard a growl not realizing it had come from me as everything kind of went blank in my mind except my anger. I could see but I couldn't stop what I did next. Richard had turned back to me and I was on him. My fist connected with his nose first as I grabbed his collar sitting on his stomach. I heard yells around me but nothing mattered except for making Richard eat his words. No one insulted my family! No one! Richard's blood was mine! My fist connect with his face for the third time. Already it was bloody and bruised; it wasn't enough though he was going to pay for his verbal abuse for all these years. A fifth time, he grabbed at my other arm that wasn't pulled back to hit him again trying to get me to let go. I could see his mouth moving as his eye that wasn't swollen shut already was begging me to stop. Two more times before I felt people grabbing me. I screamed murder trying to lunge for Richard again. He was going to die I promised that much. Someone had grabbed me around my waist throwing me over their shoulder as I struggled to get free. A familiar scent reached my nose. One I grew up knowing my entire life. I was carried from the lounge to my room. I had calmed down a little but I was still breathing rapidly anger and adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I was set down in a room on a couch as I looked up at Uncle Adrian. I suddenly felt horrible and looked down at the floor. His back was sure to be covered in bruises from me beating on it demanding to be let go.

"You've been working out." I mumbled feeling like my mind was becoming my own.

"Don't you dare Reyna. I came here to help if any of you got hurt. Reyna what happened?" he asked me. I looked up at him again. He and aunt Sydney were into self defense. I was surprised Uncle Adrian had even carried me, of course now I could still feel spirit inside me.

"You used magic on me!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Of course, it actually helped me carry you. Reyna, you can't let kids like him get to you." he said calmly. I saw the concern in his eyes. He had seen something.

"I can't help it. He's been asking for it for years." I retorted crossing my arms over my chest.

"Reyna, your aura disappeared for a moment." he said. I stopped feeling my heart skip a beat or two.

"W- What?" I asked sure he was wrong. Like Adrian had always told everyone the only one's in the world that don't have an aura is strigoi. My eyes widened. "Reyna sit down. It's okay, I promise everything is going to be okay." he said. I hadn't even realized I was standing up and I didn't sit back down either. My anger had cleared leaving my mind free to realize the worst.

"No, no it's not okay. They're going to send me back to the school. The test, oh god the test for the end of the semester to prove whether or not we move on to the next grade. I won't be able to take it." I said as my breathing came out in short panicked breaths.

"Reyna!" Adrian said grabbing me by my shoulders. I stopped and looked at him. Yeah he had mood swings caused by spirit but mine. Mine were erratic, I couldn't control them. A psychiatrist suggested medication to help. I took them, they didn't do anything in normal doses. Turns out a lot of normal things that should work on a damphir. Didn't work on me.

"Reyna, you'll pass your grade." he said

"How do you know?" I demanded my temper rising again.

"Reyna, calm down." Adrian said his voice sounding a little strange. I relaxed for a moment before realizing he had just used compulsion on me. I just stared at at him my mouth hanging open now.

"I had to. You were over reacting Reyna. Yes, they're probably going to send you back to the school but do you really believe Alberta who's been looking after you since day one will let you fail when everyone in that lounge can say he provoked you?" he asked me. I blinked wondering why what he said made sense.

"Seriously uncle? How is it you sound like you know what you're talking about?" I asked. He chuckled.

"That's what happens when one is a stay at home parent Reyna. You have time to read and learn lots of Zen wisdom of your own." he said. I smiled as Alberta walked in, from the look on her face I could already tell that Adrian was right. No way I could stay after I had snapped like that.

"Lord Ivashkov may I speak to Reyna alone?" she asked. I swallowed audibly expecting worst as he then left.

"Al-" I started to speak but she held up her hand.

"Reyna, I don't have control of this. You hurt a student much worse a Royal. The other teachers don't want you here." she said. My heart fell, of course, the other teachers. The moroi were in charge and if they wanted me gone. I was gone there was no tolerance level for me. No warnings only punishment for something that wasn't my fault mostly. I nodded understanding.

"So how am I getting back to the school?" I asked.

"Daniel is taking you along with Mr. Zelkos and a couple other students who don't want to be here anymore back." she said. I nodded again before my dream came back to me. "No. We can't leave." I said quickly my eyes widening. Alberta looked at me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Just a feeling I get." I replied. I couldn't talk about the dreams. If I did everyone would think I was crazy. Damphirs weren't supposed to be special.

"You're leaving. That's final, you promised me that you would control your anger enough to not hurt a student. You couldn't do that." she said. I could hear the disappointment ring through her voice. I looked at the ground ashamed.

"He insulted my parents Alberta. I couldn't sit by and let it happen." I retorted. Alberta sighed shaking her head.

"Reyna, that's something you're going to have to get used to. Everyone bad mouths your parents behind their backs but you reacting like that is only going to spur them on. What you did, makes them look bad." she said before walking out our conversation done with those words. She was right, I had to rein in my anger but it was so hard to. It was so close to the surface clawing it's way out. I groaned angrily flopping down onto the couch. I grabbed the pillow putting it over my face to help block out the world. I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I know Vladimir is the one waking me up. He had his bag slung over his shoulder along with mine. I frowned sitting up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Coming back with you. You know Richard's older brother is going to try and get you back for hurting Richard. I'm coming along to make sure you stay sane." he told me smiling brightly at me.

"Vlad please, please, don't come I beg you." I said sitting up.

"I'm coming Reyna." he said. Stubborn bull, why couldn't he just listen to me.

"Fine." I retorted bitterly as I got up and followed him to the SUV. Daniel was already there along with one other guardians. I counted Vlad and I with two other students not including Richard who sat in the passenger seat already. We all got in and I sat in the seat behind him. I put in headphones that connected to Vlad's Ipod. I played with the nazar that hung around my neck as we drove. It had been a gift from my grandparents. The vehicle wasn't likely to stop anytime soon unless we really needed to. I laid my head on Vlad's shoulder closing my eyes. Again I fell asleep, it didn't seem like a really long time because suddenly I'm jerked awake by Daniel slamming on the brakes. I felt the vehicle kick back into reverse. Only to stop again and I heard breaking glass behind me. The SUV went to go forward but stayed as the wheels kept turning. I heard a scream from the back.

"Everyone out!" Daniel snapped at us. The guardian who had been sitting in the back was now trying to keep a Strigoi from getting in the SUV. I looked out my window before swinging my door open. Another Strigoi appeared in front of me and thank god I reacted. I slammed my boot into it's face feeling the crunch of it's nose breaking. It stumbled back snarling at me before lunging again. This time it grabbed my leg yanking me from the SUV.

"Pretty little damphir." it hissed pulling me closer. It's face came closer to mine before going for my neck. I jerked my head away trying to get out of it's grip. I growled getting my knees between us. I heard yells all around me. How many were there? The others, Vlad, were in danger.

"Get the frak off!" I hissed angrily as I pushed my knees against his chest my arms pushing on his neck as well. He snapped at me before grabbing his arms. I felt a gust of wind and the Strigoi was knocked back off me.

"Reyna!" I heard Vlad shout as I got up and turned back to him. Him, Richard and the other two were still in the car. Richard and the other two students. Neither of them were wind users. I stared at Vlad as it dawned on me.

"Reyna!" Vlad shouted yet again and something hit me from behind my world started going dark as I fell long enough to see something strange. Fire, earth and water used as well by one person who I thought couldn't ever use magic. How? How could that happen? I heard a scream, only it wasn't one of terror, it was of victory and my world was gone.

"-yna. Reyna." I heard someone saying my name. I opened my eyes slowly along with a groan of pain. My head felt like someone had staked it. Daniel was looming over me. He had a black eye, split lip, few other cuts on his face and I could see two bite marks on his neck. Meaning two Strigoi had overpowered him.

"W-What happened?" I asked clearing my throat. It was dry so I felt my neck and shoulders finding one bite mark on my left shoulder. My t-shirt had been torn right there. I sighed, it was my favorite one too. It had the Serenity on it along with the title of the show Firefly.

"Well, besides us getting captured. They killed your boyfriend and the other guardian. They practically drained you and Daniel." Richard said bluntly. Daniel then glared at him. I looked at him.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You heard him freak." the girl student who had come along snapped at me. I glared at her a growl escaping me.

"No. No way, why would they kill him? If he started using his magic then why would they kill him?" I demanded.

"Reyna. They tried to turn him." Daniel said cautiously and I stood up moving away from all them to a far corner of the room. No, this couldn't be happening. His blood was bad, tainted with some kind of magic that made it so he couldn't be turned. Yes it was horrible of me to think that but if he had been turned he could have been brought back. I sank to the ground pulling my knees to my chest and putting my head on my knees. I couldn't cry in front of them. Just then the door in front of us slammed open. I jumped blinking back tears.

"You!" I heard and looked up in time to see a strigoi walking up to me another grabbed Daniel keeping him from coming to my aid. The moroi didn't move as two human guards pointed guns at them. The Strigoi grabbed my arm by the bicep yanking me to my feet. I hissed in pain as I stumbled along after it not really having the strength to fight back against something that just feed. I was practically thrown into a room. I stumbled forward onto my hands and knees. I winced knowing I'd have a rug burn for a good hour.

"This is her?" a voice said to my right. I looked and regretted it. There sat a blond Strigoi with a human girl hanging off his arm. I could see the bite marks on her neck along with the dazed look in her eyes. I could smell blood and had to swallow to keep my mouth from watering. I must have lost a lot of blood to be this hungry already.

"Yeah, she broke my nose. She's not like the other we captured. She's raw and more or less untrained." the other Strigoi said. I tensed getting a bad feeling. The Strigoi I was facing stood up and walked over to me.

"Yes but unfortunately we can't turn her." he stated kneeling down in front of me. He took my chin in his palm and forced me to look at him. I glared at him.

"Why not?" the other asked.

"The ancient will want her, considering what I know of her kind, she's already a part of our world but only a part." he said. I felt my heart stop. What? What did they mean? Mama and papa told me that my eyes, blood drinking and anything else were not the fault of anyone's. That I was just special. The Strigoi seemed to know what I was thinking.

"My dear, we went through all the things you all had. Your school ID gave away a few things. I've been around the block many times. I know who your parents are and I can tell you a thing or two about your parents. Including why mommy has a scar on her stomach. I'm sure you've seen it." he said chuckling darkly. I felt panic rise inside me unable to move away.

"What are we going to do?" the other asked.

"Send her to him, give the moroi a choice and uh...don't use the guardian. That's how they escape." he said standing up letting go of my chin. "Use a bloodwhore or something. You said that damphir was good?" he added.

"Yes." the other replied.

"Turn him then if his blood isn't tainted as well. Actually...test the moroi as well." he said. My breathing hitched at that. He looked down at me and smirked. "Id they turn out to be bad then kill them as well. As least we'll get a delicious meal out of it." he added yet again. My heart clenched, I had to get them out before the Strigoi acted.

"Take her to a guest room." he told the other who grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "And make sure she gets something to eat." he added. I was dragged out of the room and thrown in another. Literally.

"Bastard!" I hissed getting up and going to the door. It was locked and made of a hard wood. I banged and kicked at the door. After a while I sat down in the armchair panting heavily as I tried to think of a plan. The door opened later on and in walked a maid. I stood watching her as she then set a try of actual food on the coffee table.

"Blood." I then said. Her head snapped in my direction looking at me in horror. "I need blood too. Normal food isn't going to cut it. Please." I added. She looked around, I know she could see my eyes. She hesitantly moved closer as I could now see bite marks on her neck. Part of me cringed at the fact I was doing this. She moved closer hesitantly.

"Thank you." I said softly grabbing her wrist and bit down on it. I heard a sigh of pleasure as I drank. I let go of her eventually letting her fall back into the armchair. I frisked her finding a set of keys. I smirked to myself as I then opened the door looking up and down the hall. Remembering which turns I had taken from the cell. I head back making sure to avoid humans and the scent of other strigoi. I saw two guards standing in front of door. I whistled softly getting their attention but only one came towards me. I backed away out view. He frowned as he followed a smirk on his face though.

"So, what's a girl like you doing up so early?" he asked. Day, it was day. Thank god.

"Come closer and find out I'll make it worth your while." I replied mentally cringing at the words I spoke. His eyes then glazed over slightly. I noticed. I saw this before in people being put under compulsion. He walked closer and I didn't move long enough to the grab him slamming my palm into his nose breaking it before getting his head slammed back into the wall. He slid to the floor out cold. I went around the corner as the other had come to check on his buddy. I grinned slyly at him. "He's okay but he should learn to not hit on girls out of his league." I said.

"Jeez, when the hell is he going to learn." the guy mumbled going around the corner to help his friend. I quickly ran to the cell door and tried the keys. Overjoyed they actually worked as the door swung open.

"Reyna?" Daniel asked standing there holding a pan that food could have came in.

"We need to leave now." I said. He looked me over and then nodded. The other three stood up following after Daniel who was still awake enough when they brought us here to get us out plus the exits were clearly marked. I brought up the back all the while a large part of me wanted to start breaking down and crying over Vlad. I kept shoving it back though, I had to right? We got to the exit and I stopped since there was a window and saw the darkness of night. Those humans had meant our day. Which hopefully meant any strigoi was out hunting. Daniel cautiously opened the door. There was a van parked in front of the building.

"Go, get to the van." Daniel whispered to us. Richard took the lead as we all ran to the van.

"I hope you remember hotwiring 101." I managed to joke to Daniel. He managed a smile and got in the driver seat. They left it unlocked, cause I mean really, who in the middle of nowhere is going to steal a van like this pile of junk we were in. He flipped down the visor first checking for extra keys like they would in the movies. We all just kind of stared.

"What? I was checking." he said before setting to work on getting the van started. They hadn't rid him of the spare knife he carried at least. Which meant there was probably enough Strigoi to stop someone like my dad if they were that relaxed. Or...

"Oh no." I breathed as realization hit me as the door opened to the building we had just exited from. Three strigoi with their eyes fixed on us exited.

"Uh, Daniel. Time to leave." I said tapping his shoulder since I was in the front seat this time. I heard the engine start.

"Uh, guys...what about the gate?" Richard pointed out. Daniel and I looked towards it now noting the fence around the building with barbed wire along the top. Daniel then looked at me.

"I can't drive. You have to." I told him as I got out shutting the door and ran to the fence as the three strigoi behind me hissed. I heard footsteps start towards the van as I ran to the gate. I got to it as the van started driving towards it. I managed to push it open as another strigoi stepped through it rounding on me. He ignored the van red ringed eyes fixed on me. I actually froze. The first rule in training and it happened to me. I've seen pictures of the dead man in front of me.

Pictures of him and dad when they graduated. I took steps back as he advanced on me instantly. He grabbed my shirt collar holding me as the van drove past us. I glanced briefly at it actually glad that they had kept going. I looked back at the dead man known as Ivan Zelkos. He studied me it seemed like. He had the chance to break my neck but he didn't.

"You smell like a Belikova." he stated before I blacked out for what seemed like the fifth time that day. I don't know what happened really or how it happened but I did. God only knows what I might wake up to

* * *

**Read and Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So! Guess what my sweets! I have a new POV for you to enjoy. I do hope you enjoy and please tell me how it is. I feel like something is missing and suggestions are welcome believe it or not. XD A friend of mine offline helps a lot with some ideas. Again, don't own and truthfully I don't mind if I don't.**

* * *

(Ivan Zelkos)

I should tell you it truly wasn't my idea to do this. I simple serum was injected into Reyna Belikov to knock her out for a good day. During that time the Strigoi I worked for had her moved to one of his homes in another country. He didn't want to risk losing her again. His last child had ran away disappearing into thin air. Belikov. That brought back memories, it really did. The idea of her being my old friend's daughter seemed impossible since the only way to make a child like her was to infect a pregnant damphir woman with Strigoi blood. Crude but it apparently worked. I sighed reading a western novel that had once been a gift and I mostly read it for something to do as I waited for Reyna to awaken. Sure enough I was getting to the best part and s loud scream sounded from her room. I walked in looking around and headed to the bathroom seeing her standing there staring at herself in the mirror. A few of the girls thought to avoid suspicion when she went out with me to go hunting to cut and dye her hair. I hadn't been there but now I saw it. Her hair was blue, not an inconspicuous blue. A bright ass neon blue that actually complimented her lightly tanned skin pretty well. It had also been cut to a length I'm pretty sure she thought was impossible. The back was extremely short but her bangs and a small part of the front hung still existed. I chuckled causing her to spin around and look at me fear evident in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?!" she demanded angrily.

"It wasn't me. It was the girls that dressed you that did." I said now noting her clothes. Black torn skinny jeans, a tight gray tank top that covered everything still and nothing peeked out (god, I just sounded like a pervert.) not even cleavage and a gray choker around her neck with a red ruby hanging from it.

"Why am I even alive?!" she demands.

"Cause you belong in our world. Not theirs." I snapped at her my temper rising. Who the hell did this child think she was. She was nothing but a little girl who thought she was big and bad. She was left open mouth as I could see tears start to come to her eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest sighing heavily. How did I get chosen to be a babysitter? Obviously this wouldn't have been a problem if a certain strigoi hadn't given the child back to her true parents. Of course that strigoi was no longer alive. The ancient killed her since she defied him. He didn't like that.

"Look. I can explain everything but right now I'm starving and you're not staying here alone." I told her. She shut her mouth that spark of defiance coming back to her eyes.

"And if I don't want to go?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and stood just like any woman who didn't agree with something would stand. She was more like Dimitri than given credit for. Her attitude and the way she talked. Gave a vibe that she was a force to be reckoned with. She could make an amazing guardian one of these days if she managed to escape me. I didn't want to die cause of her though.

"Then I'll knock you out for another 24 hours." I retorted turning on my heel and walked out. I heard her following and then she stopped looking around the house. The sliding doors, paper windows and the fact we both weren't wearing shoes no one who didn't know that those things meant would probably be as confused as she looked right now.

"What kind of house is this? Where am I?" she asked.

"Well, it's a traditional home that is placed in a suburb just outside downtown Tokyo." I told her. No point in lying about much right now. The ancient told me to turn her into a monster and so that is what she is going to become. One way or another.

"What?! But-"

"Exactly, no moroi or damphir is going to look for you here." I told her. Asian nations may not sit well with the moroi cause of the heat and where they are placed. I chose to live here because then I don't have much competition for a meal.

"Why? Why can't I just go home?" she asked.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" I retorted feeling my anger grow again. She flinched and instantly her mouth shut.

"You are a damphir who's mother was taken before you were born and forced fed strigoi blood. The child has to be damphir. The blood fills a small void that's missing between human and vampire DNA. The ancient figured this out after a few attempts. All the strengths that damphirs have with a few more aspects to them. Need for blood, higher healing ability and more." I started explaining.

"What's that got to do with me?" she asked.

"You were taken from your parents only to be given back by a strigoi who had gone through the same thing your mother did. She couldn't stand the idea of raising a killer who wasn't immortal." I added. She looked at me saying nothing now. "Now, let's go before I decide to take a bite out of you." I walked to the front door putting my shoes on. She followed doing the same with the combat boots she was able to keep. I smirked and headed out into the night. Not once did she leave my side. I was expecting it I really was but she disappointed me when we were at a club. Probably trying to figure out if she had a chance to escape but everyone and everything seemed to leave her confused. I left with a girl at some point to get what I came for and when I came back she was where I had left her.

"You really are like your father." I grumbled under my breath.

"What do you know?" she demanded as we headed back to my house. I kept an arm around her shoulders.

"Lots of things. Your dad wasn't always mister nice Zen man. In fact when he was your age he had a temper, still does, and it usually got the best of him." I told her. She looked at me in shock. I chuckled. "Yep, he gave me a black eye for asking Karolina out to the school yule dance." I added.

"Sounds like dad according to her." she grumbled.

"Yeah, now get inside." I said opening the front door for her. Which she went through without even glancing at me. My eyes narrowed at her back trying to understand how she could be so calm. The whole fact about damphirs and moroi not looking for her here was true but there are a few damphirs and moroi in northern Japan at a school. Not that she'll know about it unless she runs into a damphir that goes there. That was unlikely to happen.

"Hey. How the hell does the shower work?" she asked later on that night. I looked up from a different book I had been reading. Yeah, there was another reason Dimitri and I didn't get along. It was our personalities, he and I both had father issues. His being the fact he knew his and mine being that my father had shipped me to that school from America. I didn't like it.

"Try turning the handle like any other person." I deadpanned.

"No, how come it's not in the bathtub?" she asked. I blinked realizing she really truly hadn't learned anything of any other cultures. I sighed setting my book off to the side. I had to fight with her to get her to leave her shoes at the front door. Yes, that's how things work here and I liked to try to blend in.

"Come on. I'll show you." I replied standing up and walking to the bathroom in her room.

"What?" she asked clearly thinking something in my meaning. It really wasn't like I was actually going to show her how to bath. Just merely start filling the tub and start the shower.

"There's two steps to getting clean here in this country. One is take a shower first that pretty much is washing your hair and body plus shaving if you do that or-

"I'm not 12."

"Fine. Next, you fill the tub and just soak. Relaxing. Is that a hard concept for you?" I asked slightly annoyed by the fact she interrupted me. To think, I have to take her to a party tomorrow where the ancient wants to meet her. She won't survive if she does that.

"No and you still haven't told me everything." she retorted.

"I have no reason to just yet."

"I'm hungry."

"The fridge is stocked. You should be able to cook on your own."

"I burnt water in Home Ec."

"Wha-? How does-? You know what... I'll make a call... I'll have her come and start teaching you how to cook." I sighed.

"I'll escape. You can't keep me here forever." she retorted.

"Where would you go child? You don't know the language, the country, the people, who to trust, not even where your own kind lives and you don't even know where the places I can't enter are. How do you expect to escape as quick as you did at that mansion?" I demanded knowing I was right. She stopped talking as all I had said sank in. She was mine to babysit and I wasn't going to let her runaway that easy. I'd catch her before she was down the street at night and I had Saiyuki who was here during the day to help keep her in check. Saiyuki being a damphir who actually sided with me after I let her live instead of killing her. She was of samurai decent and her being able to use a blade that could remove my head with ease was no joking matter. "Now take a bath and find something to do." I told her opening the door to her bathroom and turned on the facet to the tub making sure the plug was in. "And don't drain that." I added before leaving her alone. I made the call and while waiting for her I laid down on the couch putting the book over my face. *Flashback * I sighed heavily walking into the mansion. Five hour flight from Japan to Romania was a major pain and the taxi I had taken. How I wish I had snapped that annoying driver's neck. He talked about useless things the entire ride.

"Well, look who decided to show up..." a familiar voice purred off to my right. I looked seeing Serra standing with a human who was probably her latest toy that would eventually die in a horrible manner once he no longer entertained her.

"Serra, how- wonderful to see you." I said stiffly as she seemed to slink over to me in a very cat like predatory way. Her hand resting on my forearm and slowly running up it to my shoulder. I didn't stop the feeling of bile rising in the back of my throat as the ex blood whore looked at me hungrily.

"I truly wasn't expecting to see you till the Easter Hunt." she said smirking trying to be seductive. It may have worked on her maker but not me. Now she was a parasite with poison who craved power. My power of being the one who was called when the ancient wanted a job done. I was his right hand man for everything.

"Yes well, I'm here cause he asked me to come. If you don't mind I don't want to keep him waiting." I said stiffly pulling my arm from her grasp and walking away.

"Come to my room later. I might have a meal for you there." she said after me. I had to stop from cringing thinking that would never happen so long as I was a strigoi. I knocked on the door to the main study of the mansion before entering.

"Ah, Ivan. Good of you to come. I have something you need to do." the ancient said standing. Strigoi didn't age yes and this man looked to be about my age but he was older and more powerful.

"I owe this life to you. I do anything you ask." I replied

"Yes, I know. One of our groups found the girl I told you about. I need her taken somewhere and well... Brainwashed essentially. I would like you to teach her what it is to have power. Of course the only way to start that is if she kills someone. Kind of like a moroi." he explained.

"Of course but um, why not ask Serra?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I don't need another temptress running around. I need a soldier, something I turned you into." he told me. The ancient had been amassing an army for the last couple decades. Originally, he had turned me in hopes my famous guardian, Dimitri Belikov, would come to end his old friend. It never happened.

"So you basically want to turn her." I stated understanding thinking that should be easy.

"Yes, but they actually can't be turned due to the fact our blood is still in their veins. By killing someone and learning how to think like one of us they start to lose their soul or morality I guess." he told me. I nodded understanding what he wanted.

"I shall go retrieve her then." I said before leaving.

"Oh, and Ivan. Don't drink her blood." he warned. I nodded and left unsure as to why he had told me that. I shrugged it off not really caring. *End Flashback*

The doorbell rang and I got up answering the door. There stood a damphir with midnight black hair, tanned skin and distinct eyes that picked out who her ancestors were.

"I can't believe they don't teach people like her how to cook." she said walking inside.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you have people who concentrate on teaching fighting and killing more than home making." I replied chuckling. Her mother was human, says what her father could have been huh.

"True, she in her room still?" she asked.

"Yeah and I'll tell you she didn't enjoy her new look either." I answered. Saiyuki shrugged and headed to her room. Later on I joined them in the kitchen just sitting and watching. Which seemed to set Reyna on edge. I smirked slightly at that glad that I could so that still. I hadn't had much reason to scare damphirs or moroi since the most I saw were tourists that if they went missing would set off a chain reaction. I came here to keep away from that world.

"Don't you have some poor human to go terrify?" Reyna demanded as she cut up vegetables for the sukiyaki.

"No, my job is to babysit you. I'm not leaving you here even if Saiyuki is here to watch you." I said.

"You do know I need blood right?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I do. Unfortunately there are standards here. If you want blood you have to kill the person you get it from." I retorted grinning at her. She stopped paling slightly her eyes glancing at my fangs. "Oh and I won't feed off you. I have no reason to." I added. She opened her mouth to say something but then yelped when the knife sliced her finger. She dropped the knife on the counter and put her finger to her mouth. The scent of her blood seemed to fill the room. It smelt sweet almost like chocolate.

"Come on, let's get you a band aid." Saiyuki said leading her out of the kitchen. This was wrong, if she carried our blood it should have the reeked of death not life. What the hell is she? Or better yet what could allow two damphirs to have a child like her. I had seen the file that the ancient had taken from the alchemists. She really was the kid of Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway-Belikov. There was something that the ancient had not told me and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Two things, one tell me how you ****like the setting. It's ****hard to pick someplace that would seem different and unique. Two, please tell me how I did. I feel like this was a really bad chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update lovelies! Enjoy! I know I ****did~! Review when you're done reading please. I love feed back!**

* * *

(Reyna)

I groaned rolling over onto the cold wood floor not meaning to. I yelped sitting up and sliding back onto the fuuton as Ivan had called it. I growled laying back down seeing the time and seeing that it was only 3 pm in the human world. Saiyuki was also standing guard. I was shocked to learn that she was a damphir but I didn't get a chance to ask anything about her past pr why she would be working for Ivan. I sighed heavily curling into a ball under the blanket. It wasn't hot out or maybe that was the air conditioner but still. It was a giant pain in my backside to sleep on this floor bed thing that I could easily end up sleeping on hardwood without even thinking about it. I heard my door open after a while unable to fall back to sleep again and something landed me. It wasn't heavy or light. I groaned grabbing it feeling plastic. I sat up looking at the dress Saiyuki had just thrown to me.

"Will you need help with getting ready?" she asked her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wood frame.

"N-No." I said shaking my head. The dress was a dark gray so as not to clash with my bright blue hair and very fancy looking. I realized it was evening dress for cocktail parties. The damphir nodded and left. I sighed standing up headed for the bathroom to change. Why was I even dressing up? That was soon answered when Ivan dragged me to a car. The drive was silent as Saiyuki turned on the radio. I think by the time I figure out how to escape I will hate the Japanese language forever. There were a few things that were in English but not a lot and heck I hardly saw any Amercians. We drove for a while before we got to a mansion. My stomach did flip flops as a Strigoi opened my door. He smirked at me watching me with interest. Ivan quickly was by my side holding my arm as we walked inside. Before all this I had been reading a psychology book and it mentioned Stockholm Syndrome. I think my compliance was only the start. Ivan knew how to keep me in a corner. Not only that but I could sense him staring at me the entire drive here as I stared out the window.

"Ivan!" a female strigoi exclaimed with a hint of happiness in her voice. She slinked up to us something about her reminded me of a big cat. She stopped her eyes narrowed on me as Ivan's grip on my arm tightened. "She's a little young to be a whore isn't she?" she asked mockingly. I growled angrily.

"No Serra. She's the Ancient's daughter." he replied and I swear she seemed to pale but her demeanor changed from mocking to respectful.

"Pardon my rudeness princess." she hissed. I glared at her really wanting to see who was the princess but almost like he knew Ivan seemed to tighten his hold on me even more.

"Come on." he said dragging me to what looked like a dining room. Filled with at least 30 Strigoi and many more humans who all looked dazed. I could see bruises on their necks.

"What's going on?" I asked stopping making him stop.

"It's Easter Sunday." he told me as a smirk grew on his face. "Our Easter Egg hunt is different than normal hunts." he told me. I visibly paled looking at him.

"T- That's just wrong." I stuttered twisting my arm out of his grip. "It's inhumane and immoral." I added backing away from him only to back up into what felt like a wall. I turned and saw another strigoi but he seemed different. Older and the look in his eyes said he held all the power here. I shivered slightly as fear pulsed through me.

"You look radiant my dear." he said smirking as he mockingly bowed to me. His Romanian accent thick as he spoke. "My name is Drevnir." he added. Ancient, his name meant Ancient in Russian, I couldn't stop shaking.

"N-Nice to meet you." I stuttered.

"Indeed. It is nice to see you again child." he said. I then looked at him confused now.

"We've met before?" I asked.

"Yes, a few times actually. Once when you were born, when you were five visiting your father's family and now you're back." he smirked. I really didn't remember much from when I was five but I do remember talking to a stranger after Aunt Karolina's daughter called me a freak. I ran away from the house cause of it.

"Wait...there's a ward around Balia!" I hissed knowing he was lying. He smirked.

"Very true... But bad magic can happen anywhere child letting anything through." he said. My mouth fell open no words came out.

"You met her now may I take her home before you begin the festivities?" I heard Ivan ask his hand wrapped around my arm. I couldn't help but feel a little safe by that motion.

"No. She can stay." Ancient said walking away. Ivan grabbed my arm and lead me out of the room as I heard Ancient start speaking. He opened the door to a room.

"Hid somewhere and don't come out. Cover your ears." he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I brought you in the middle of the party planning on sending you home. Lock the door to this room. Don't let anyone in until I come get you." he said. I looked at him as it dawned on me what he was saying.

"That- get out." I hissed backing away from him. Ivan left and I locked the door the instant he was gone. I sat down next to the bed listening despite what he told me. I couldn't believe he brought me around the time they were starting something like a bloodbath. I swallowed resting my head on my knees after pulling them to my chest. This was horrible, those people were going to die and I couldn't do anything about it. I closed my eyes saying to myself I could. I didn't remember falling asleep but sure enough I was in the Court's gardens. "Uncle Adrian?" I asked looking around.

"Good god what happened to your hair!" I heard my mother cry. I turned looking behind me and saw her and Uncle Adrian.

"Mama!" I cried running over to her and hugging her. Well kind of tripping into her. I still wore the dress and heels I had been forced to wear.

"Baby I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded smiling happily.

"I was so scared and- and I'm sorry mama. I knew help had to be coming soon but- but they were gonna either turn them or kill them. I had to and I don't know how to drive. So I ran off before Daniel could stop me. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it but I did." I cried burying my face into her shoulder. She hugged me tightly.

"Listen baby. You need to tell us where you are." she said softly.

"I- I don't know. I know I'm in Japan but I haven't seen any landmarks to identify the city I'm in." I replied leaning back slightly. Mama nodded.

"A good enough place to start." she said smiling but then the world seemed to become white noise around us.

"Reyna, we'll find you. No matter what." mama said. I nodded as they started disappearing. When I opened my eyes they met red ringed ones. I gasped trying to move away seeing it was the female strigoi from earlier. I never said I was as strong as a strigoi nor anything near it but this was ridiculous to pretty much get dragged onto the bed by another Strigoi. I opened my mouth to scream but she stopped me. She laughed darkly glaring at me.

"What a weak little girl you are and he expects Ivan to make you one of us." she said. I thrashed trying to get free but the two strigoi had iron grips on me. The other who's eyes were practically red had his hand over my mouth. He licked his lips leaning closer.

"Ah that's right you need to feed still. Human newborns, so dependent on their sire." she said. My eyes were wide with fear as she smirked at me. She got up off the bed leaving me in the grip of the newborn. I whimpered feeling his fangs scrap my skin.

"Do with her what you will. I have a soldier to distract." she said before walking out. I started struggling more he loomed over me now. A more than bloodlust glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Nooo! What's going to happen to her?! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update~. Enjoy~.**

* * *

(Ivan)

Something was wrong, Serra was no where in the dining hall as was her pet. Both had disappeared at the start of the feeding. I headed towards the room the I had left Reyna in. She was in danger and I knew it was the way Serra had glared at her.

"Iavn. Leaving so soon?" I heard Serra purr behind me. I stopped and went to turn to face her. She managed to stay behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"No, going to find my little студент." I replied stiffly wanting nothing more than to rip her head from it's attachment. I felt her stiffen slightly against me. A normal motion that made me think even less of her since she was once a damphir blood whore and that action wasn't something a strigoi of her age should do anymore. I turned grabbing her wrists slamming her against the wall. Pinning her arms next to her head. I was stronger than her despite the fact I hadn't really fed yet.

"Where is she? You шлюха." I hissed.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you." she said trying to press closer to me but I didn't allow it. Slamming her back against the wall I growled darkly.

"Go to hell! Where is she?!" I snapped baring my teeth.

"Nowhere." Serra laughed. I froze suddenly realizing what she was laughing about.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"That pet of mine is quite twisted you know. He wanted your little damphir and so I made him strong enough to have her." she laughed. I instantly let go of her running to the room. I broke the door down to see Reyna lost in the pleasure of the bite of the newly turned strigoi. Who would have thought it would still affect her. I didn't hesitate as I grabbed the newborn tearing him away from Reyna. I heard the soft sickening sound of fangs being pulled from the vein. I had him by the collar and now he was being thrown to the wolves as the Ancient walked into the room. He looked at Reyna and turned to the newborn pure rage on his face. Kind of scary for those who had never seen it before on a surprising normally well mannered strigoi.

"Take this thing and kill it." he told another strigoi who was standing behind him. I shoved the newborn to him, who then dragged the newborn away screaming. I bit the inside of cheek knowing unfortunately Serra wouldn't take any heat for this. She was older, more well known and since I couldn't prove she had actually orchestrated this incident she was home free. I grabbed Reyna sitting her up looking at the damage.

"You're not to leave her alone until she's stronger, do you understand me?" he said. I nodded becoming entranced by the smell of her blood.

"I'll send a human up here for her to feed on." he told me as he walked out. I just nodded again looking at the bite mark. Even with human blood she'd still take a while to heal. Heck, her whole body and mental stated will take a long time to heal. Which could work to my advantage if I play the cards right. Yep, I was starting to feel like a pedophile.

"Ivan, I yelled for you..." I heard Rryna mumble as she seemed to start becoming clear headed. She was leaned against me as I waited for someone to come back with blood.

"I'm sorry. No one else will touch you ever again." I said as I petted her hair. I now looked at the dress the was torn all the way up the side of her skirt. Parts of the dress on the top were shredded. Reyna managed to put a hand on her throat swallowing. Being nearly drained made her hungry. A human walked up to us. I stood up to let her feed. The ancient grabbed the human before Reyna could do anything. A growl came from the girl. Her eyes ringed red with hunger.

"Unless you promise to drain this one you won't feed." he said. I looked at him.

"Screw you! I'm not going to kill anyone." Reyna snapped.

"Very well." he replied and the smell of blood got stronger as he bit into the human draining them in a matter of seconds. I just stood there as Reyna watched in horror.

"Ivan. Take her home." he told me as the lifeless body bow fell to the ground. I picked Reyna up who then proceeded to try and get away pounding her fists on my chest despite having no strength left to actually fight.

"You monster!" she shouted glaring at him.

"Reyna, just shut up." I hissed into her ear as I carried her out. I then felt the sting of a slap to my face. I actually felt it which shocked me and I growled.

"You should be very careful about what you do next or else I'll finish what the Strigoi started." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"ебешь себе." she told me. I immediately set her down in the backseat of the car. Normally I can be a very patient and nice person but right now I was hungry. My temper close to the surface and right now Reyna's actions were irritating me. I grabbed her wrists pinning her hands above her head leaning in very close.

"I warned you to be careful of what you said next." I hissed. She struggled moving to knee me but I pinned her legs down with my own. She glared up at me but I could see the fear behind it. I chuckled darkly scrapping my fangs against the bite mark. "Reyna, Reyna- such a sweet smelling flower." I whispered hearing her gasp. It was exhilarating actually the control I had over her. She shook with fear under me I glance at her face to see her eyes shut tightly her face turned away from me. She looked ready to cry especially by the fact she was biting her bottom lip. Then I was reminded by the smell of her blood that I was hungry. Uncaringly and unmercifully bit into her neck savoring the taste of life itself it seemed. She whimpered before the endorphins took affect. As did the magic I soon tasted making me feel guilty for what I was doing. I was hurting her, my best friend's daughter. I pulled away at the sudden thud of my heart seeming to start beating. I took deep breaths overwhelmed with the sudden emotions besides anger and animal instinct.

(Dimitri)

I sat at my desk in the guardian office glancing over at Roza. Both of us confined to paperwork until Hans thought otherwise. They were afraid of what we would do. Christian had already told me if we left to go find Reyna he'd support us. Lissa though she was afraid for us if we did. The council was new in a way and in that way they weren't going to let two very important guardians just leave their posts. I saw Hans walk into his office and before Roza could get up I was up ambushing him at the door.

"I need to talk to you." I said darkly slamming his office door shut locking it.

"So talk Guardian Belikov." he said sitting down.

"Ivan Zelkos. He wasn't mauled and cremated was he." I demanded putting my hands on my desk. Hans looked at me suddenly becoming tight lipped.

"Belikov, we couldn't let you know the truth." he stated. I raised my hands slightly curled them into fists and slammed them back down on the desk.

"You all lied to me? Telling me he was cremated and I was assigned to the last Dragomir. Why?" I asked.

"Your exploits! We were going to offer Ivan another guardian. When he died he was with that guardian." Hans told me.

"Вы сукин сын! He was my charge, my responsibility, and he isn't dead. He was turned! Now he has my daughter captive and what they're doing to her I don't even want to imagine. I want to go find her but the council is backing my wife and I into a corner! If we leave they'll make sure we can never come back and if we don't- I'm afraid for her." I said my shoulders slumping at the end.

"Belikov. I was just talking to the queen and it seems you and Rose have a quite a bit of vacation time that you two could use up." I then looked at him wondering if what he was hinting towards what I was thinking he was hunting.

"I'll go talk to Roza." I said before walking out of his office. I grabbed Roza's hand taking her some place more private.

"Dimitri what is it?" she asked.

"We're taking a vacation." I said. She opened her mouth, her eyes flashing with anger, to yell at me but then it dawned on her.

"Seriously? Where do we even start in that country?" she asked that adventurous glint in her eyes.

"I truthfully have no idea. I'm thinking maybe... We try what you did. Word spreads fast amongst the Strigoi. If they know we're looking for our daughter. The ones who took her might show up." I told her.

"We'll need a couple more people." she stated.

"Angelia and her husband?" I asked. Roza nodded.

"Exactly. No doubt they'd be willing to help us." she said. I smiled knowing we were one step closer to finding our daughter. Then it dawned on me about something she said a moment ago.

"Wait? What country?" I asked.

"Oh, I was going to tell you Adrian and I found her in a dream walk last night. She's in Japan." Roza said. I then smiled and hugged her tightly to me kissing her.

"What would I do without you?" I asked.

* * *

**Please don't hate me about Ivan. He'll make up for it and as for Rose and Dimitri will their plan work?**


End file.
